The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fuel injection device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a fuel injection device that determine the peak value of a signal.
In recent years, various studies have been advanced in engine control of an automobile or the like for the purpose of real-time optimization of fuel consumption performance and engine output. For example, for the detection of a fuel injection timing or a fuel injection amount in a fuel injection device (injector), the peak (including a peak value and a peak occurrence timing) of the drive current value or drive voltage value of the injector is detected in real time. Further, feedback to the next fuel injection control is performed in accordance with the injection timing or the fuel injection amount specified by the peak.
With regard thereto, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-214837 (Patent Document 1) discloses the correction of an injection pulse for the drive control of the fuel injection device by the detection of the peak of the drive current value or the drive voltage value.